i wish it would rain down on me
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Ein Zusammentreffen der ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts, sowie eine nette Idee Dumbledores ... HGSS


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Story. Die Charaktere sind leider Gottes nicht mein Werk ;)

Song: „I wish it would rain down" von Phil Collins

I Wish It Would Rain Down

Es war das vermutlich Verrückteste, was er je in seinem Leben für einen anderen Menschen getan hatte. Er schnaubte allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich vermutlich vor der ganzen Schule zum Affen machen würde. Sein Ruf wäre ruiniert, und er bezweifelte immer noch, dass dies die ganze Sache wert war.

Allein Albus lächelndes Gesicht hätte ihn von der Idee abhalten sollen. Er schüttelte noch einmal stumm den Kopf. Jetzt nützte es sowieso nichts mehr.

Er hörte den verhalten Applaus, den Mc-Ich-erwürge-Albus-bei-nächster-Gelegenheit-Gonagall soeben erhielt. Zugegeben, er hatte es irgendwo aus freien Stücken gemacht, aber McGonagall konnte einem schon leid tun. Albus hatte ihr gedroht, dass sie sonst nicht länger das Oberhaupt der Gryffindors wäre. McGonagall, ganz die Löwin, hatte den Direktor wütend angebrüllt, um hinterher jedoch zähneknirschend zuzustimmen.

Bei so viel Gryffindor musste er immer wieder schmunzeln. Er selbst bewies heute auch einen gewissen Gryffindormut, und dass, obwohl er selbst keiner war.

McGonagall rauschte an ihm vorbei und lächelte ihm süffisant zu, sie war immer froh, wenn sie nicht alleine leiden musste.

Als er die Bühne betrat war der ganze Raum nur von vereinzelten Kerzen erhellt. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und ergriff das Mikro.

_You know I never meant to see you again  
and I only passed by as a friend  
All this time I stayed out of sight  
I started wondering why_

Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, wo er sie das erste mal gesehen hatte. Sie war elf Jahre alt, und ihr Gesicht zierte ein verträumtes Lächeln, als sie mit ihren Eltern durch die Winkelgasse lief. Für ihn war es schon immer selbstverständlich gewesen, ein Zauberer zu sein. Für sie jedoch nicht. Dies allerdings erfuhr er erst, als er sie in Hogwarts wiedergetroffen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er damals besonders auf sie geachtet hätte, aber irgendwie war sie ihm ins Auge gefallen. Vielleicht, weil er selber nie so unbeschwert und glücklich ausgesehen hatte.

Die Aufnahmezeremonie damals war für ihn zwar kein Schock, aber es hatte ihn geärgert zu sehen, dass sie in Gryffindor eingeteilt worden war. Das Haus, was er lernen musste zu verachten. Und doch, er wusste, dass es ihn nicht glücklich gemacht hätte, sie ihn Slytherin zu sehen.

Er hatte sie die ganzen sieben Jahre beobachtet. Hatte gesehen wie sie erwachsen und wie sie zu einer der mächtigsten und klügsten Hexen aller Zeiten wurde.

Anfangs hatte er die Freundschaft zu Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley mit kritischen Augen betrachtet. Potter hatte von Anfang an Schwierigkeiten bedeutet, jeder kannte seine Rolle in dem drohenden Krieg, und auch er wusste nur zu gut, dass dem Lord jedes Mittel Recht war, um diesen Jungen zu bekommen und zu töten.

Glücklicherweise war damals alles gut gegangen. Der finale Kampf, der dann schließlich stattfand, spielte sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts Mauern ab. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren seit 2 Jahren aus der Schule als es soweit war.

Der Kampf dauerte vier Tage. Vier Tage, in denen sowohl Todesser, als auch Gegner des dunklen Lords starben. Unter ihnen Lucius, Neville, Lavender, Remus, Proffessor Vector und auch Ron. Es war keine leichte Zeit, und doch hatte es Harry zu guter letzt geschafft. Die Liebe die er verkörpert hatte, konnte dem überwältigenden Hass Voldemorts standhalten.

Und nun, ein gutes Jahr später, stand er hier auf dieser Bühne und sang dieses Lied, um zu zeigen, dass auch er noch trauerte, um diejenigen, die gefallen waren, aber auch um zu zeigen, dass er gelernt hatte zu lieben.

_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

Er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, um sie kennen zulernen. Sie waren sich als Menschen begegnet, nicht wie es der Lord dachte, als Reinblütiger und Schlammblut. Er war in seiner Rolle als Spion nicht, wie es alle erwartet hatten, aufgeflogen. Er hatte es geschafft, dass Vertrauen des dunklen Lords zu behalten, was sich so zum Ende hin ausgezahlt hatte.

In der Zeit, wo sie sich als Menschen begegnet waren, war eine leichte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden.

_You said you didn't need me in your life  
I guess you were right  
Well I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again_

Doch diese Freundschaft war zerbrechlich gewesen, und als er ihr Vorhaltungen darüber gemacht hatte, dass sie Potter zu sehr hinterher renne, und man doch schon von einem Schoßhündchen sprechen könne, da hatte sie es beendet. Hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht einbilden, sich in ihr Leben einmischen zu können und, dass sie alt genug wäre und Harry nur ein guter Freund war, den es allerdings zu schützen galt.

Im Nachhinein wusste er, dass er aus Eifersucht so gehandelt hatte. Es tat ihm Leid, doch er war nicht der Mann, der wusste wie man sich entschuldigte. Zudem war er sehr stur, und vergrub sich so in seinem Frust über Gott und die Welt.

_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside  
And I know it's eating me through every night and day  
I'm just waiting on your Sygn

Doch mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, zu akzeptieren, dass es menschlich war Fehler zu machen und, dass es nichts schlimmes war, Gefühle zu zeigen. Er gestand sich ein, sich in sie verliebt zu haben, und dass, obwohl offensichtlich alles dagegen sprach. Zwar hatten Harry und Ron ihn nach einer gewissen Zeit akzeptiert, doch der Krieg hatte auch Ihnen gezeigt, dass er bereit war zu töten. Und das der Todesfluch für ihn eine Möglichkeit war, sich am Leben zu erhalten.

Sie hatten dabei allerdings nicht gesehen, wann er ihn eingesetzt hatte. Sie hatten nicht verstanden, dass er ihn nur angewandt hatte, wenn es für ihn keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gegeben hatte. Er wollte selber, dass die Todesser nach Askaban gebracht wurden, aber er wusste auch, dass sie es nie bereuen würden, dem dunklen Lord gedient zu haben.

Er hatte also seine einzige Möglichkeit ergriffen, ihr zu beweisen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und er betete, dass es keine Lachnummer werden würde.

_'Cos I know, I know I never meant to cause you no pain  
And I realize I let you down  
But I know in my heart of heart of hearts  
I know I'm never gonna hold you again  
_  
_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die überraschten Gesichter der Hogwartsschüler und der ehemaligen Schüler, die Schüler des wohl berühmtesten Jahrgangs aller Zeiten.

Und dann blickte er ihr in die Augen. Er sah die Tränen, die sich gebildet hatten und doch sah er auch das leichte Lächeln, was ihre Lippen umspielte und sich auch in ihren Augen wiederfinden lies.

Er verbeugte sich leicht, und mit seiner Verbeugung brach eine Welle von Applaus los. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hatte nicht im Traum geglaubt, dass er sie begeistern konnte. Und doch, ihre Tränen und ihr Lächeln waren der Beweis den er gebraucht hatte.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um und verschwand hinter der Bühne. Seine Lippen zierten ein Lächeln und Minerva, die anfänglich ihre Wut auf Albus an allen ausgelassen hatte, klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und murmelte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach „Ich weiß warum ..." anhörte.

Tbc?

Es liegt an euch. Fünf reviews würden mir schon ausreichen, um ein zweites und ein drittes Kapitel auf die Beine zu stellen. Im dritten würde vermutlich sogar Albus ein Liedchen von Phil Collins singen, also, wer daran Interesse hat, einfach melden.

Ich sehe auch Kritik als Review an, also bitte, schreibt mir euer Urteil.

Im folgenden Kapitel würden wir wohl eine gewisse weibliche Person auf die Bühne bitten lächel.

Ich denk ihr wisst auch welches Pairing ich angestrebt habe, oder? ;)


End file.
